B2ST / BEAST
Archivo:780096866.jpg B2ST / BEAST *'Nombre:' BEAST (비스트) / B2ST **'¿Por qué B2ST & BEAST?: '''Un acrónimo de Boys to Search for Top, sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos días antes de su debut. *'Núm. de miembros: 6 chicos *'''Orígen: Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '''Azul medianoche perlado (Gris Oscuro) *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' B2uty *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment (La misma de 4Minute, G.NA y A Pink) Carrera '''Pre-debut thumb|262pxHubo muchos artículos sobre el grupo antes de su debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un miembro de Big Bang. Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP Entertainment por mucho tiempo. Yoon Doo Joon filmó Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM, incluso le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros más, sin embargo el prefirió enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuó como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. Yong Jun Hyung (El rapero del grupo) era un miembro de Xing. Y Yang Yoseob ex bailarín de AJ. 'Debut' Debutó el 16 de Octubre de 2009 con la canción Bad Girl, en la KBS2 Music Bank. 'Sub Grupos' Con una canción de hip hop titulada “Thanks To” cantada por Yoseob & Junhyung sería el primer dúo; una canción R&B “Let It Snow’, por Hyunseung y Lee Ki Kwang como otro dúo; Y por último tenemos a “When the Door Closes” cantada por Doojoon y Dongwoon . Y la canción cantada por los 6 será la continuación de “Lights Go On Again” 'Inauguracion de su Club de fans' El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebraró su tan esperada inauguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University. Integrantes Archivo:4657g.png Los miembros son: Junhyung, Hyunseung, Yoseob, Kikwang, Dujun y Dongwoon. 'Doojoon' thumb|left|350px Nombre: '''Dujun / Doojoon '''Nombre completo: Yoon Doo Joon (윤두준) Posición: Líder. Vocal. Rappero. Fecha de Nacimiento: '''04-Julio-1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: '''67 Kg '''Curiosidades Especialidad: '''Vocal/Rap/Futbol '''Aficiones: '''Futbol. Escuchar música Hip Hop y R&B. Jugar a los Videojuegos '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el “Mnet’s hot Blood Documentary” como uno de los candidatos para formar parte del grupo “OneDay”. Más adelante participo con AJ en su single (Wipe the Tears), cantando las partes de rap. Es modelo de la marca de Jeans “Buckaroo”. Es Miembro del programa de variedad “Danbi” y “Sunday Sunday Night”. Fue escogido para ser rapper de Gavy NJ con la canción “Sun Flower”. El líder Doojoon y IU remplazan a Taeyeon en el programa de radio “Chin Chin” durante 2 semanas y se vuelven los nuevos Double-DJ del programa a partir del 26 de abril del 2010. 'Hyunseung' thumb|left|350px Nombre: Hyunseung Nombre completo: '''Jang Hyun Seung (장현승) '''Posición: Vocal / Bailarin principal Fecha de Nacimiento: 03-Septiembre-1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: 176cm Peso: 58 Kg Curiosidades Especialidad: Beat Box Aficiones: '''Navegar por la Web / Jugar a los Bolos '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue el programa YG Entertainment Big Bang MTV documentary. Fue eliminado en el noveno episodio del programa. Anteriormente fue conocido con el nombre “SO-1”. Debido al entrenamiento que tuvo en su formación, la compañía se preocupo por su salud y le dieron instrucciones a los miembros para que le ayudaran a ganar más peso. 'Junhyung' thumb|left|350px Nombre: Junhyung Nombre completo: Yong Jun Hyung (용준형) Fecha de Nacimiento: 19-Diciembre-1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Rappero '''Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: '''179cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Curiosidades Especialidad: '''Rappear '''Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar Mini Biografia Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino “Xing ” de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. Más adelante participó con AJ en su single (Wipe the Tears) haciendo las partes de rap. Fué parte del programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo Seob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). Fue el rapper de HyunA en su single debut “Change”. También fue rapper para K.Will con la canción “Present”. Participó en una escena de “High Kick Through”. En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se notó su lado compositor. JunHyung reveló en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fans había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. Compuso la cancion de Freeze para su 1er album "Fact & Fiction " junto a S.Tiger titulada "Freeze" Colaboró en la canción "A bitter day" del primer mini album de Hyun Ah junto con G.NA 'Yoseob' thumb|left|350px Nombre: '''Yoseob '''Nombre completo: Yang Yo Seob (양요섭) Fecha de Nacimiento: 05-Enero-1990 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocalista principal '''Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''174cm '''Peso: '''57Kg '''Curiosidades Especialidad: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi Aficiones: '''Escribir canciones '''Mini Biografía El y AJ asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en Solitario. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). Participó en el programa musical "Inmortal Song 2" durante varios días hasta que tuvo que dejarlo por la promoción del álbum Fiction. 'Kikwang' thumb|left|350px Nombre: 'Kikwang / AJ '''Nombre completo: 'Lee Ki Kwang (이기광) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30-Marzo-1990 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl - Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarin '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''171 cm '''Peso: '''58 Kg '''Curiosidades Especialidad: Baile Aficiones: '''Ver películas / Los deportes / Bailar '''Mini Biografía Debutó en solitario después de 4 años de entrenamiento, con el nombre de AJ. Primero formo parte de JYP como aprendiz, después pasó a la Cube Entertainment para hacer su Debut. AJ fue seleccionado para ser MC de “Sunday Sunday Night” del segmento de “Hot Brothers”. Es escogido para salir en el MV de K.Will titulado “Present”. Participó en el drama My Princess a principios de 2011(5-Ene hasta 28-Feb) interpretando a Choi Joon Woo, el chef de la reconstruida familia real. 'Dongwoon' thumb|left|350px Nombre: 'Dongwoon '''Nombre completo: 'Son Dong Woon (손동운) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''06-Junio-1991 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal, maknae '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''181 cm '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Curiosidades Especialidades: Piano / Chino tradicional Aficiones: '''Leer / Escribir canciones. Es el maknae de BEAST. '''Mini Biografía Perteneció un largo tiempo en la JYPE como aprendiz. Las fans entre bromas estuvieron comentando que aparenta ser tailandés y no coreano, por lo visto cuando esta cerca de Nichkhun da ese aire a tailandés. Curiosidades *Beast es el ínico grupo novato que ha vendido más de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los top five del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. *El 18 de febrero, B2ST volvió a los escenario para su tan esperado concierto encore, “Welcome Back to B2ST Airline”, una escapada especial en avión con 12.000 de sus fans. *El 19 de Septiembre de 2011 participaron como jurado en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival" 'de España. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Colaboraciones' 'Otros' 'OST' Premios Galeria de Fotos 3fa95758cf8e86072934f032.jpg 1258587440891_f.jpg beast.jpg BEAST.jpg hq_beast1.jpg Lgoa.jpg Lig.jpg 30137121578611202912121.jpg 52cd24eb25d72159_00.jpg 8c557669d4edc16b_BEAST_shock_4.jpg 30137121578594536247121.jpg c16cbb889ae4ab5d_beast_4thalbum.jpg 20101210_b2stairline_01.jpg cc752d9c1636e0ea_coverC.jpg tumblr_leno9mlhKI1qau3qzo1_r1_500.jpg 20110127_b2st.jpg sarf.PNG 46g.PNG 2aa6bde5b5b3b3a8ae5dced88ac20237_large.jpg 55102236.jpg 20101008_b2st.jpg swefrtryui.jpg 518746.jpg 519532.jpg 524584.jpg 524587.jpg 524588.jpg 20110509_b2st_2.jpg 20110509_b2st_1.jpg b0103867_4ca7409909ebd.jpg 20110511_b2st.jpg img_201103.jpg 20110519_b2st_mcountdown.jpg Beast-badGirl-jap-4.jpg 26a1cc2074fdcfb8 19 preview.jpg Doojoon.png Joker.png 2m2ewdh.jpg 04.png|Yoseob 05.png|Gikwang 06.png|Dongwoon 38333_136655896373557_133828996656247_170255_7006116_n.jpg 7439.jpg|B2ST QOBF1BC6AE2.jpg 32485.jpg 03704d.jpg B2st_so_beast_by_elmas-d341k6z.jpg B2st_by_Sweetkrystyna_large.png B2ST-BEAST.jpg B2ST2.png B2ST+Shock.png Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|290px|B2ST is the Beast thumb|right|290px|Bad Girl - BEAST thumb|left|290px|BEAST -JUST BEFORE SHOCK' TEASER thumb|right|290px|Shock - BEAST thumb|right|294px|Say No - BEAST thumb|left|290px|Breath - BEAST thumb|right|290px|Lights Go On Again - BEASTthumb|left|290px|Beautiful - BEAST thumb|left|290px|Fiction - Beast thumb|290px|right|Like You The Best B2ST 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|294px|Shock - BEAST (Ver.Jap) thumb|294px|right|Bad Girl - Beast (Ver.Jap) Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial YouTube *Oficial Cafe Daum Facebook *Web Oficial Facebook Beast Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |YoSeob| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| *Twitter Oficial Hyun Seung Yozm *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop